The Penance of the Mojave
by Evident Disaster
Summary: Alison was her name and traveling was her game, at least until fate played her a bad hand, her adventures were cut short as she faces a life of slavery and misery. But on the bright side it could be worse right? Right? Well things don't look too good for the new courier one the block as she finds herself in a real hell hole, but that's the wasteland. New chapter CH3 now here.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: Give me a break…

Alison was her name, the woman with the 'Big Iron' on her hip, well at least that's what she named her good old .44 revolver, it was her gun since the beginning, sort of, she managed to get in luck when some hard ass bastard got killed making a trip to the Mojave Outpost, she found him barely alive, he spurted out something about a message he had to send to the NCR about Legion troop movements before he bled out.

Of course she obtained the message and also all his nice gear, amazing he even managed to die, well aside from the dozen legion assassin corpses and praetorians, the bastard took them all down to his last breath which was un-fucking believable, but then again this wasn't some poor sop of a wastelander.

Alison got to the Outpost and delivered the message directly to some ranger named Jackson who thanked her, and gave her something in return, a few hundred caps and some spare equipment that had been part of the deal, he was fairly sad to hear of what happened to the other courier but let her continue on her way.

Now that she thought of it, who the hell was the other guy? She hadn't found any markings aside from a couple of scars on his head like hers and a letter with a NCR mark on it, and maybe a few trinkets but that was less significant. She returned to Goodsprings the next day to recuperate; she got a shack where Victor lived, some robot from Vegas Strip who lived in Goodsprings for a long time.

Alison in her hovel reflected on her life, well that and why she ended up here. Winding back the clock 5 weeks earlier, she was a young traveller, who came to the Mojave from the outskirts of NCR controlled regions; she made her way here when she was caught in some crossfire. It so happened that the guy she found dead was the man who was in the initial gunfight, he saved her life and dragged her all the way to Goodsprings, mostly intact.

She learnt that she was struck by a deflected 9mm round which found its mark near her temple, she was in the local doctor's home for most of the time, however what happened in that time was amazing. The mysterious man operated on her with little more than a sharp knife and needles and a toaster with a flashlight and assault rifle from what she learnt.

"I couldn't believe how quickly he managed to patch you up and get you walking." Was what the old doc said.

She couldn't believe it herself, until she saw the mess, a good portion of her skull had been fixed and possibly upgraded, along with some of her bone structure, it seemed it wasn't just her head that got a good pounding. Her body had taken quite a bit of damage during the fight, and it seemed the good man decided to make sure it didn't happen again.

She had some kind of metal in her body which made her resilient to bone breaking, and then there was the biological side of it all, she was no scientist, but from what she learnt, her body had gotten a few tweaks, like auto regeneration, it made her injuries pass even quicker, and also made her scars almost disappear, aside from the most critical one on her head.

She hadn't felt healthier in a long time, not to mention energised, and she felt like she could have taken on the wasteland, until the wasteland took on her. In the weeks following her little upgrades she came up against a plethora of nasty fucking creatures. Giant radscorpions and feral ghouls, she even recall seeing a few deathclaws, but she dared not mess with them, she tried it before, her weapons weren't good enough to fight them, at least not the adults.

She did make it to Vegas but never into the Strip, from what she learnt about it all. It was a place to spend cash fast and die even faster, plenty of booze and drugs going around in the Strip from what her trips told her. She nearly got mugged at the entrance, but had her trusty .44 to handle her attacker; she let one loose in between his legs and dropped him there.

Afterwards she spent the next few days wandering around the place looking for work, she got a few little jobs done, and including a rather awkward one with a robot she had yet to go back for, it was awkward enough looking for male sex partners for the owner of the Atomic Wrangler. But details were details; she didn't need that sort of image of what the owner would do with a ghoul cowboy.

When she got back to good old Goodsprings, she found herself with quite a reception; she got told that something had recently happened on the outskirts of the town, something about Powder Gangers who managed to kidnap some travellers friends and hold them hostage in a cave nearby, they had offered to make an exchange, but the people of Goodsprings had nothing to offer, and of course she planned to get this done ASAP.

She got back to her shack and greeted Victor.  
"Hey Vic any messages or letters?" She asked as she got the keys to open the door to her home.

"You have zero messages." He replied dully.

She nodded and entered into her home, hitting the lights she looked around her shack, a few dozen trophies and trinkets lining her shack's walls, and of course the various guns, Big Iron was still in her holster, she began unloading all the usual junk she had found and began placing them in crates and cases.

MISC in the junk crate, guns in gun cases which amazingly hadn't exploded from the number of ordinance she had managed to fill it with. And then the dressers with all of the clothes she owned, she stretched as she picked over something's to bring to the little endeavour she was going to undertake soon enough.

She looked at her long coat, it wasn't hers but she still couldn't really let go of its value, it was the last of its kind, made in a place called Australia, strange name for a place in the wasteland, but it seemed rather sturdy, it was pretty useful, being able to withstand a number of hits from 5.56mm shots and some 9mm guns.

It still however had the same old seal in place, a strange animal next to some thin guy holding a shield crest, she liked it, when it didn't weigh 30 pounds, and she took off the heavy coat and began undressing. She got off her thick shirt and denim jeans, both of which were really clean considering how much crap she had to wade through per day.

And under all of that was her body armour, she had padded undergarments which concealed all of the Kevlar pieces which stopped a lot of the more nasty things from really hurting her. She pulled off the padding and got to her underwear, she never admitted it, but she rather liked the lacy kinds of underwear she finds.

She had white clean lace panties which comfortably sat in place; it hugged her ample butt rather well and so did her bra, it all felt good on her body, and didn't ride her crotch every time she tried to walk. She didn't take off her underwear; she was changing clothes after all, besides she hadn't slept naked in a while now. It wasn't hot enough to have her sleep naked.

She busied herself with looking for the right clothes, she needed to travel light and move fast, so no heavy coat. She burrowed through all her clothes till she found what she needed, her lightweight leather armour, it wasn't bad and usually blended well with the night. The armour was form hugging and had a unique design to it, having thicker patches of leather in the most vulnerable of places and having a few pieces of refined steel to larger spaces on the armour.

It still wasn't much it had only covered so much of her body, excluding her wrists and hands and her neck, but still she was good for a fight as long as the Powder Gangers didn't suspect her arrival. Now that she thought about it, the Powder Gangers may not be very talkative since she wasted their band of thugs who were attacking a caravan on the I88.

But no one saw aside from the caravan, but news tended to spread really fast regardless of how far it was, every Powder Ganger probably had a bounty or a mark on her head. She decided then it was probably for the best to get some assurance plans. She went through her gun racks and selected a .308 Hunting Rifle and brought half a dozen clips, and found her 10mm upgraded pistol, as a final line of defence, she got her fully upgraded laser rifle, it was thankfully modified by some geek named Nathaniel.

The laser rifle was her best means of holding the jackasses off if they decided to make things hard. But if all else failed, she had plan B, she had grabbed 500 bottle caps, but mixed half of them with counterfeits if she needed to bargain with the Powder Gangers. She made sure to leave almost everything else behind, only her house key a few bobby pins and screwdriver, a canister of water and a medical kit with stimpacks, all she needed really.

As she left she grabbed a dark traveller hat with night goggles, compliments to Nathaniel again, and her travelling mask, she was in full night gear to say the least. She checked her ammo, enough rounds and fusion cells to last a few firefights, and a grenade if there were complications. She nodded to Victor.

"Hey Vic make sure if anyone comes along, I'm off doing a job, and if I don't comeback after a day or so, you might want to ask Trudy and Chet to get some help from the NCR to look for me." She told the robot.

"Sure thing partner, be careful out there." He waved her goodbye.

She strode off heading to the cave where the Powder Gangers were, she just hoped the hostages were alright, if not, then she'd probably have to tell the friend of them the bad news. As she reached the edge of the town, she crouched down and began a slow creep towards the cave location; it wasn't long before she saw the obvious signs of Powder Gangers.

The smell of cigarettes and alcohol was way too easy to notice, it was amazing the Powder Gangers hadn't been knocked off by some other faction in the wasteland with the amount of easy to notice things they do. She squinted her eyes to see one ganger with a varmint rifle hunkering down near a rock, he was alone and rather tired. He belched and she noted he was also somewhat drunk.

She pulled out her .308 and took aim from her position; she was at least 50 meters from the ganger, she was going to try the more direct fashion without alerting all of the gangers hopefully. As the man took another sip of beer, she took her chance, the muzzle flashed and then the man's head popped clean off.

'Huh, figures.' She thought to herself.

She waited a moment for anymore movement, but found nothing on her Pipboy. Oh right, the Pipboy 3000, well long story short, she received it by order of the guy who saved her when she came to the Mojave, he gave it to her as a sign of friendship or something about teaching her, she never figured it out before he died.

At least it was coming in handy, as she reached the mouth of the cave she found the entrance dimly lit by one lamp, there was a scatterings of packaged foods and some tin cans, it looked like no one else was here aside from the one guard which made her wonder why the place was so poorly guarded.

But then again this was Powder Gangers not Legion, so it was expected they'd be sloppy with things, as she entered into the cave she found it rather quiet aside from the drop of mildew from the ceiling, she had her night goggles peeling around every corner to find any surprises, and so far nothing. As she reached around the first chamber she found her hostage a woman sobbing quietly.

She couldn't see any more guards, it seemed the Powder Gangers were sloppy this time, which was a good thing for her, and she'd get this done and out of here in a jiffy. As she reached out and grabbed the woman's shoulder she noticed something wrong, the woman wasn't warm or for that matter real, the head of the woman fell backwards with an empty plastic container with words scribbled. "Gotcha you whore."

She immediately pulled back, but it was too late, the dummy hostage exploded in a blinding flash, she was knocked to the ground by the blast but not injured at least from what she could tell. Her eardrums rang and her eyes were blurry as hell, her night goggles helped in blinding her. She then made out figures moving towards her.

"Hey boys looky what we got here." A tanned blur said happily.

"This is that red head bitch who wacked Jimmy and the others." A growl came from a white and black blur nearby.

"Oh this is going to be good, I wanted to settle that score with this bitch, come on let's get some payback." Another voice said enthusiastically.

It was then the tanned blur ordered.  
"No, Eddie himself wanted her alive and untouched, he was going to deal with her himself, if you touch her and this gets back to the boss it's your ass on the line." He warned them.

The others hesitated and seemingly nodded.  
"Right, but still if he gives us what's left, I'll be getting first dibs on her tight cunt." The distant voice said.

"Hey she's still kinda awake…" One man said.

"Then use your fucking gun you idiot." The black and white blur said.

She felt a sharp pain and then she was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 1

CH1: Fortis

It was possibly hours from what she could tell, she managed that by how long it took for her body to heat up in the sun, they had been travelling since the morning and it was about midday now, she couldn't determine why she had managed to sleep so long, aside from possibly some minor trauma to her head.

Hopefully it wasn't something that'd kill her in the long run, but still it sucked when she woke up, she was hogtied and hanging down on a pole, she felt the ropes binding her; they felt painful as they rubbed against her wrists. Now that she thought of it, it was probably best if she remained asleep, the rubbing of her wrists wouldn't feel so bad.

Sadly for her that option was pretty much out of the question, they finally reached their destination, she couldn't see thanks to a blindfold but then again she really didn't need to have it off to know where she was. The NCR correctional facility, the Powder Gangers base of operations, and squatting hole, she discovered it when she was heading to the Strip.

It wasn't long before they had her inside their front door, as they entered into the facility they headed through a lunch room from the sounds of the men inside the building, there were hoots and jeers, someone also managed to cop a feel before they continued on. The feeling of being surrounded by all these men made her nervous, it was the first time she actually felt nervous.

Being captured and tortured for information she could understand, but if this was going in the direction she was dreading, then it was going to be a lot worse than just a few scrapes and bruises or blunt trauma. They finally stopped and put the pole into a 90 degree angle before they removed her blindfold.

She had to squint but she found herself looking at 30 or so men who were leering at her, they had fire in their eyes, some of them drooling over her, others had a cold hard silence, those were the ones she was scared of, but she didn't show it. She remained silent as the man continued looking at her, but they didn't make a move.

It was then she heard a voice call out.  
"Oh lookie what we got here." A gruff male voice stated happily.

She turned her head to see a man in guard body armour, he had a full head of hair combed and neatly raised, he had a plasma pistol as a sidearm and a baton in his other holster, to his side there were 3 other guards armed with pistols and one man with a mohawk and an eye patch over his right eye, he looked worn down, his face had a few scars and his hands were tattooed with skulls.

The man in question she recognised was Eddie, she heard of him from NCR reports at the Mojave Outpost when she first visited there, he was the leader and well she wasn't sure, but she assumed this was him considering all of his lackeys were heavily armed. The Powder Ganger leader reached her looked around rather interested in her.

"So you're the infamous Red Alice?" He asked sceptically. She remembered that name, she obtained it after kicking the crap out of raiders on some routes, they made sure her name was well known, and of course her nickname Alice. She remained motionless, only making eye contact with him.

He started to get annoyed.  
"Well ain't ya?" He asked again as he began circling her.

She didn't answer him, and finally he started to get 'agitated'.  
"Look here bitch, I ain't wasting any more time on this shit than I have to, I got caravans to wreck and NCR fuckers to kill, and some slavers on their way here for a trade, either you're Red Alice, or I hand you over to my boys here to have the rest of the night with you until those slavers arrive." He said gesturing to the many hungry looking men who wanted her more than anything.

She decided to reply.  
"What's it to you?" She replied aptly.

He waved his hands and cracks a sarcastic laugh.  
"Hallelujah she finally fucking speaks and I'll take that as a yes, considering there's barely any red heads in this fucking wasteland with such a nice bod you have or rep." He said whilst eyeing her ample ass and breasts. She realised her armour as form fitting as it was, it made her body rather obvious.

She blushed very lightly but hid it well. He strode over to her and eyed her.  
"So what's it going to be bitch? You coming along like a good girl, or do I have to teach you some manners?" He leered at her.

She figured taking her chances with Eddie was safer, besides she was in an inconvenient position, she sighed. "Fine."

Eddie gestured to his henchmen.  
"Get the bitch down and get her moving, I want her in my room, and Scrambler make sure you don't ruff her up too much." He said before leaving.

The man named scrambler who wasn't surprisingly the man with the mohawk walked over to her and began cutting the ropes off her hands, he pulled her off the pole and got the others to help carry her into the main office of the correctional facility. Behind her the men of the prison muttered and groaned about their loss at getting her.

She still didn't like the idea of ending up as the whore to Eddie, he wasn't the kind of person she'd want to be with, but if what he said was right, and then she was going off to some slavers, which also made her weary. As she entered into the admin of the facility she was taken into a room up the stairs, it was initially locked but Scrambler had the keys to it.

Once inside she was led to a mattress with blankets and then left there. It was strange, they hadn't done or said anything yet, and now she was here, she looked around confused at her surroundings there was nothing much aside from a desk and some file cabinets, a bunch of locked containers. It was then she decided to act, she tried to gnaw her way through the ropes holding her, but to no avail.

She spent the next half an hour wondering what was going on, but soon she got her answer, a man came through the door with a bottle of water and some dandy boy apples, he left them next to her without a word and then left. She wondered why he did that, but then again, this wasn't normal, she had her suspicion, but she was hungry.

Her hands being tied and her feet bound she really found it a pain in the ass to move over to get to even eat, but she'd manage, she grabbed the bowl carefully and pulled it over to her, the dandy boy apples she balanced between her hands and managed to use the spoon to get a mouthful of the highly preserved food.

It was only when she swallowed her instincts kicked in, she started to convulse as the drug laced food began to work its way in her system, she tried to force herself to throw it up, but by then she was drifting off to sleep. A few minutes later Eddie stepped in.  
"Bitch took long enough, hey Scrambler you know the drill." He motioned to his right hand man.

XXXXX

Alison felt the world coming back into focus, her head ached like a Nightkin had smacked her upside the head with a sledgehammer, of course she did have a few moments like that, but this felt like a mix of that and a hangover. Her eyes adjusted to the low lighting of the room, her body began to feel things again, including the obvious cold.

She shivered as she realised her body was bare anything except the cold metal of a metal collar on her neck, she pressed around to feel it, it felt like a bomb collar, but she checked around for the explosive charge, to her relief if only brief, it wasn't explosive, it was an electrical collar. She realised it was meant to stun her if she tried anything to escape, so that someone could drag her back.

She looked around the room, it was a single cell with a few bunks, she was lying on the mattress of one of the bunks, the moulded mattress provided her little comfort from the cold, and the realisation of what was going on. The doors to the ward outside opened up and 3 Powder Gangers strode on through, Eddie was with them.

He snickered as he approached her cell.  
"You're worth a lot to me bitch, more than everything I could have imagined; Caesar has a hefty bounty on your head, worth its weight in gold. I've told the glorious Caesar of what we had here and he's decided to send his best man to make sure you're the real thing, after that me and by boys get all we need." He said as he strode around the front bars of her cell.

He then leaned inwards and added.  
"But I can cut you a deal, make it worth my night and I'll give you a fighting chance when the Legion comes." He grinned wolfishly.

Alison hadn't any love for Powder Gangers, but she knew better than to get caught by the Legion, they wouldn't spare any expense to get their hands on her, she was the one who got trained by Drake, the one ranger in the wastes that made his name burning and blowing up as many Legion encampments and leaving his trademark behind.

She thought about his offer, she hadn't much choice in the matter, either that or he'd go and do it anyway, she continued to feel his eyes over her, she asked.  
"What do you want me to do?"

"Not much a good blow and some pussy and ass and that's all I'll need." He replied.

She had her reservations, but this wasn't something she wanted to really get into, Eddie opened the door to the cell and said to his guards.  
"Make sure no one comes in for a while, if I'm not back out by midnight, then you know what to do, but I've got a feeling she won't have any choice." He smiled cruelly.

Once the door closed he walked over to a bunk across to her, he pulled off his shirt and unzipped his pants, and then he gestured to her.  
"You want my help or not? Then you know what I want."

She replied.  
"You swear you'll help me before the legion comes?" She asked.

He nodded.  
"I'll help definitely. No promises that it'll work, but depends on how good you are." He replied as he waited patiently for her.

She swallowed her pride and also a bit of her consciousness that told her that he was going to likely backstab her, she crawled over to him and came face to face with his large cock. It was around 7 inches plenty for her to choke on. She wasn't very experienced in sex, considering the last guy who tried to get laid by her, she drugged and tricked.

She started by grabbing his cock gently and hesitantly licked it, she was slow on progress, enough that Eddie was getting annoyed; he grabbed her head and forced his cock down her throat as hard as he could. Alison couldn't believe how hard it was to breathe in the first deep throat she couldn't breathe while he had her head like that. The smell was raw, the scent of his whole cock and the taste of it, she could feel his cock beginning to swell in her throat and the taste of pre-cum already in her mouth.

It took moments before he let her head go and she pulled back coughing.  
"You bastard…" She said as she coughed.

"You're lucky I don't just skull fuck you to death, at this rate it'll take a whole fucking day to get to fucking your cunt. Now shut the fuck up and try that again…" He replied with venom.

She threw him a sour look but went back to his cock and grabbed it, her anger at him fuelled her need to shut him up, but chomping on his dick wouldn't help. She took the tip of his cock in her mouth once more, and then worked her way down by using her tongue to cover as much length as she could. As she worked on his member, her nether regions began to burn up, she was getting wet from sucking off the asshole who led this gang of dipshits, putting it mildly she would be pretty pissed.

As he reached climax Eddie grabbed her head again and pushed down hard, Alison gaged but couldn't pull off him as he came, Alison's throat burned as Eddie let his load out into her mouth, she took more than a couple of mouthfuls as she swallowed. As he pulled his cock out her throat she dripped cum from her mouth.

Alison was dazed by the sheer volume.  
"It tastes good don't it?" He smirked.

She gulped up the rest before replying.  
"I've had better." She remarked.

He growled.  
"Oh yeah?"

He grabbed her head and shoved her to the other bed where he pushed her onto her back, she got a full view of her body, Alison could feel him pushing between her legs, she couldn't do much. She was exhausted from her deep throat, Eddie then growled out.  
"Let's see who's better."

Alison felt his cock move down not to her wet pussy, but her ass, she knew that this was going to hurt, she did get much of a chance to stop him as his cock pushed against her tight asshole, in moments it began pushing into her. Her rectum closed around his cock as he pushed in hard, it was a fairly painful experience.

She never had anal before and such, she felt his cock pushing hard into her, she felt his body slapping against her ass, as he did so he grabbed her tits and began squeezing them.  
"Take it bitch, take it all."

He kept pounding her ass for what felt like a few hours, Alison moaned as she reached her climax. It was also when Eddie reached his own, the man pounded her enough and then shoved his member as far as it would go into the redhead's ass. Alison orgasmed at the same time letting out her girl cum over his cock, Alison's ass was packed with com as far as she could tell.

The Powder Ganger pulled out from her with a loud pop, his cock slid out limply and cum followed his cock out. Alison sighed exhausted from the experience, but Eddie hadn't been finished, he was getting ready for more. But then there was a knock on the door to the ward.  
"What is it?" Eddie shouted.

"It's that guy, Vulpes I think, or Vek I dunno he's on the radio." Scrambler replied.

Eddie cursed. "Fucking hell."

He looked over at Alison. "I'll see what I can do, but no promises." He smiled again as he left.

Alison dozed off to sleep.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 2

CH2: Not as advertised…

XXXXX

This is more or less just bondage, bored as hell on what to do next, and then there are all the other ideas I need to sort out. Still got that mass effect smut fic coming along which I haven't managed to make yet, this one's going on as it does.

XXXXX

At the crack of morning Alison woke to the noise of the former prisoners arguing and bickering over the usual shit, food and weapons and some dynamite, but it wasn't just that, they were arguing why they were planning on turning her over to the Legion, it was obvious they'd make her a slave and such, but why give away such a good fuck toy?

Well firstly Eddie had gone ahead with his deal with the legion, they'd leave the Powder Gangers to harass NCR citizens and do what they pleased as long as the Legion didn't go trying to wipe em out. There was also a bargain about weapons, food, medicine and some slaves which were for the inmates who had been waiting for a good fuck.

Alison's head was a very big target, and an even bigger bounty because of the Legion's history with her, if they were sending in who she thought it was, she was as good as fucked, literally. Vulpes was someone she heard of from her mentor, he told her about the sadistic bastard's sense of humour as well as his disregard for all other people.

He was quite thorough in what he did, she heard what happened at Nipton, but thankfully the bastard didn't get very far, her mentor saved a lot of the people there, she saw what he had done. She was still amazed he made Vulpes nearly shit himself there. Of course now she knew the bastard would probably be gloating to all his fellows of the death of the man who nearly made him piss his pants.

The door opened to the wing and three men stepped in, Eddie, a Legion explorer and Vulpes.  
"There she is, almost intact." Eddie grinned as he looked at her.

"Very good, but how do we know it's really her? Your methods haven't exactly left her recognisable." Vulpes asked as he looked over her cum stained body.

Eddie shrugged.  
"What can I say the bitch wasn't exactly 'cooperative'. He struggled with the slightly advanced word.

"I can imagine, now as I was saying, I need her to have her cleaned and ready, afterwards I shall evaluate the validity of your claim that this is the profligate Red Alice, if so then I shall have your payment. If not, then you better have a good explanation Eddie." The legion agent stated wearily.

Eddie didn't take too lightly to the threat but nodded, he called out to one of his men.  
"Get her cleaned up and no one fucks her, or else I'll have their dicks on a stick."

The legion agent kneeled over and faced her.  
"Well, well, Red Alice, looks like the will of Caesar will be done, he'll be more than pleased to see you bowing before his might, once he has his way with you, I shall ensure you enjoy the coming days." The man smiled sadistically.

As soon as the man backed away from the bars, a powder ganger came in with a bucket of water and entered the cell; he grabbed her and rolled her over to allow him to clean her cum filled ass. The man grabbed a sponge and began running the sponge over her worn out form. The process of cleaning her too a few minutes, but once she was cleaned enough, Vulpes asked one last thing.

"I shall determine her my own way, Eddie, take your men and leave for the time being; I shall determine and pay you afterwards. Also leave the bucket and some underwear for the whore; she will need them once I have completed the check." He smiled as he grabbed Alison's hair and pulled her onto the nearby bunk.

Eddie left the room and then there was only Vulpes and her.  
"Ah, now we have some peace and quiet, I believe it's time we get acquainted." He said aptly.

She didn't bother speaking to him to which he simply huffed and then stated.  
"Lousy behaviour slave, of course we're going to correct that very quickly."

He pulled down his pants and let his manhood out; Alison got a face full of cock as he rubbed it over her nose. "Now whore, listen carefully, you will obey all that I say am I clear?" He asked her.

She was somewhat hesitant, but replied. "Yes."

He pulled on her hair and corrected her. "That's yes, master."

She corrected herself and said.  
"Yes master." He released her hair and then said.

"Good, now you can begin giving me a tit fuck, any attempts to bite my cock and I'll have you ripped in pieces and strung out on a cross." He threatened her.

Vuples made good on most of his threats, she definitely the impression to take him seriously. She swallowed her pride and his cock. She pressed her tits on his cock and let the tip press out enough for her to suck on it. Her ample C+ sized breasts were plenty for the legionnaire; it rubbed well against his thick dick.

She changed between sucking his cock and rubbing to both and back again, it was something she saw at the Atomic Wrangler during a session between a local whore and her customer. Her breasts continued to squeeze the juices out of Vulpes' cock; it wasn't long before he finally ejaculated.

Alison received a full load of cum as Vulpes sped up and finally came over her face, she couldn't even flinch as the sperm covered her. She paused taking in the raw stench of the man's seed; she licked some off her face and swallowed. Vulpes took a moment to take a breath and then commented.  
"Amateurish, but enough for me, Caesar will be pleased." He said letting her clean off his dick.

After an hour or so Vulpes had finished, he had her wiped down before exiting the wing, he dragged her through the facility with only a pair of panties which had a slit running through it, and a very transparent gown which didn't cover much of her breasts, the former inmates looked at her longingly as she was pulled along by Vulpes, who seemed to take some enjoyment in her humiliation pulled her towards the exit of the correctional facility.

As he did so the inmates took their time to further humiliate her by slapping her ass or groping her as much as they could, jeers from the crowd of men also followed her on the way out, Vulpes of course didn't do anything to stop any of the powder gangers. Once they had reached the outskirts of the facility he regrouped with a caravan of his men.

They had a bunch if pack Brahmin and one specific one with a saddle on it, the saddle itself had dildos and an incline intended to make the rider horny and well ridden. As Vulpes brought her over to the pack Brahmin he stripped off her skimpy underwear and placed a mouth gag and tied her hands, he lifted her unto the saddle of the Brahmin making no effort to have it lubricated.

Alison felt the dildo penetrate her pussy and the incline of the seat ride in between her ass and thighs, she would have screamed if she could, but the mouth gag muffled any attempts. She shed a few tears, but Vulpes had more in store for her, he grabbed a legion standard banner and set it up above her. It said. "Here is the profligate whore, show her no reprieve."

Vulpes stood back and admired his work in a mocking fashion.  
"Truly appropriate Alice, I do hope Caesar takes to you well, or you may not last a day." He smirked.

He ordered his men to head out, the caravan departed, but not before Vulpes fired a flare into the air. Alison heard of distant shouting and screaming, and the odd explosion as legion troops began to storm the NCR correctional facility, for Eddie and the Powder Gangers, it was likely the last thing ever heard of the convicts.

XXXXX

The trip from the far west to east wasn't one Alison would forget any time soon, it was damn hot and fairly painful, she wasn't allowed to rest as the saddle rode into her relentlessly, the motion of movement from the Brahmin pushed the dildo in and out, enough so she orgasmed constantly. Her body was however sore from most of the trip and it was more painful to cum every time.

The blazing sun wasn't also helping as her back roasted in the heat, of course she had been exposed to a lot worse in her time, this wasn't any better, especially without enough water. Vulpes kept her refreshed with an occasional blowjob which she couldn't help but accept, every time he offered to.

As they pressed onto the highway they found the roads relatively safe, at least from raiders, the wildlife was determined to kill them no matter what, she had the occasional hit from a bloat fly swarm, but she was thankful to avoid being killed in any encounter with the local fauna, Vulpes had to prioritize her ahead of his men thanks to the very large price he had to pay to get his hands on her.

As they finally crossed an open plain, they neared an NCR town which was near Cottonwood; of course the problem was that the town was saved by Alison's mentor which allowed the NCR to keep any further attacks on the south at bay. Vulpes played it safe and made sure they travelled only at night.

It wasn't long before they finally made the final descent into legion held territory, Vulpes was getting angsty as they reached the docks below, and Alison wasn't in any position to move much, her body had been fairly worn down by the time she had spent being constantly ridden by the saddle, she had a number of cuts and scrapes and a few noticeable bruises.

Vulpes ordered for the guards to have her cleaned and prepared for the meeting with Caesar, to Vulpes this was his life and reputation about to be fulfilled thanks to his effort in capturing the infamous Red Alice, of course the name wouldn't matter much to Caesar, he had his score to settle and that was all he needed.

She found herself being pulled into a room emptied out by the legionaries for her, a bunch of prime legionaries and recruits were brandishing hoses and one with a mop. They didn't look too pleased with their position well at least not a few recruits, a few primes looked happy at what they were doing.

The legionaries had her chained to the ceiling without much resistance from her, being worn out for the past few days hadn't left her exactly in the best of conditions, and of course the legionaries planned for a last minute fuck for all, Alison knew this was going to be pretty much a gangbang.

Vulpes poked his head in and said.  
"Do not ruin her, and do not violate her cunt, that is for Caesar alone."

They nodded; doing anything to cross their leader would be their balls on the chopping block. They didn't waste time and began washing her down, the cold jet of water from the hoses made goose bumps across her body twitch; there was also the fact that the pressure from the hoses was rather painful.

The primes then acted and began rubbing her down with some rags and sponges, in the process they rigorously groped her sensitive areas and got a few good feels in between actually cleaning and molesting her. It was then one prime grabbed her from behind and then gave her a wolfish smile. She didn't see it coming until the prime rammed the hose right up her ass, she practically orgasmed in pleasure and some pain.

The prime wasn't finished, he let the hose loosen up and begin to let the water pump up her ass, it was only after a minute the guard let the hose stop and pulled it out, almost immediately she let it all out from nearly fainting. It wasn't like her belly was usually stuffed with things that filled her so much.

After letting the water pour out of her, she found herself profoundly exhausted, which wasn't anything new, she'd been tricked by Eddie, skull fucked by Vulpes, and left to ride a dildo up her crotch for a few days of travel. And now she had her stomach pumped full of water and rapidly emptied, what else could happen? Oh right Caesar who was patiently waiting to pound her pussy to meat.

The wasteland really loved to torture her; well most of the people around her did at least. She was redressed and dragged ahead without much consideration for her worn body, they dumped her unto the raft, Vulpes joined her as he fixed his sunglasses onto his head. He stood there at attention as they travelled up river.

It took a few hours but they got to the Fort, once there they pulled her along through the Fort where various members of the Legion were smiling at her as she moved, they jeered and cheered as she reached the main encampment of Caesar himself. She passed other female slaves who looked just as worn and beaten as she was.

It was only when they entered she found herself in the presence of a dozen warriors all smiling with glee, as she approached the throne of Caesar he was busy talking with a tall armoured warrior she couldn't identify, but they broke off as Vulpes brought her forth.  
"Ave true to Caesar, I have brought forth the profligate whore from the west."

"Alice Red? Oh this is good." The bald headed man smirked.

He stood up from his throne and strode over to her, as he towered over her; Vulpes roughly grabbed her leash and brought her up to face Caesar. The leader of the Legion grabbed her face in his rough hands; she could smell the sweat of his palms.  
"Alice the Red? Ha, your mentor had a better name than that, and he was a profligate, one of the most honourable bastards I've ever met, went down like a true man. Yet it seems you fell short." He stated as he looked into her eyes.

He broke his hold on her and took the leash off of Vulpes' hands and pulled her along.  
"When I'm done with her, the rest of you can have what remains; tonight will be a good night."

A chorus of cheers followed as Caesar pulled Alison over to his bedroom, she had a feeling this was going to be one of those nights, and she really hated the wastes. Caesar shoved her onto his bed and pulled off her restraints and clothes as roughly as he could, Alice couldn't really put up much of a fight at this point.

He stripped down as best as he could and climbed over her, he grabbed her head and ordered her.  
"Whore please your master, that or I'll leave you out with the men for the next month."

Alice exhausted grabbed her tits and began to rub down the massive cock of Caesar; she bobbed her head as she sucked the very top of his cock. Caesar helped along by grabbing her head and increasing the speed along with her bobbing, before she knew it, the man seemed to be utterly hammering her throat with his dick.

Within a minute or so, Caesar reached his first climax and shoved her head completely onto his cock, her throat burned for a moment or so as cum poured down her throat, she began to gag on the spunk, but she didn't get much of a chance to breathe as he pulled her off his cock allowing some cum to drip over her breasts.

"Adequate at best, mediocre at average…" He grunted as he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap and allowed his still erect cock to rest between her ass cheeks, she felt him riding his dick up to her asshole.

"Now let's see how good your plump sorry ass is." He grunted as he pushed his massive cock into her rectum, she practically orgasmed from his cock filling her ass right up.

"Ha is that all you've got? What a pathetic whore you are, but you should be grateful for what's going to come soon." He muttered as he pushed her up and down on his cock.

Her ass ached as he continued to increase speed, but he held his cum inside till she was panting for a rest, to which he let his spunk fill her ass, she felt all of his cum filling her from the inside out, his massive balls emptying their contents inside of her. She began to pass out from the feeling, but Caesar slapped her back into reality as he pulled her off his cock.

A loud pop followed as she was lifted off him, her ass began pouring out cups of cum over the bed, but he wasn't finished. Caesar was leaving the last for best, he grabbed her again and lifted her pussy onto his dick, she was horrified at the fact his dick was still hard but also her pussy was unprepared for the penetration.

She felt his tip spread her lips apart but also squeeze all the space out of her wet cunt, she groaned as she took the full length of his cock, it practically hit her womb. Caesar then pushed her back up and began to roughly pump her up and down faster and faster, he did this for as long as he could. Alice was screaming for release.  
"Please master let me cum!" She cried as he continued to slap against her.

"Don't do so till I tell you to." He grunted in response as he continually pounded into her.

It was a few more smacks before he finally came and unloaded right into her pussy, she had the full length inside her when that happened, it made her gasp for breath as she was pumped full of the warlord's cum. He then told her.  
"You can cum."

She happily complied and let her girl jizz out as Caesar pulled out of her, the both of them equalled a lot of spunk spilling over the ground, Alice was worn out from the whole experience, but it was then Caesar dumped her onto the floor and redressed. As he did so he ordered.  
"Guards, make sure to fill this bitch for the next week, when she's done. Make sure she's a completely mindless whore, I have a last gift to give to her." He said sadistically as he exited the tent.

Alice watched as a few of his personal guards came in to drag her away, she really couldn't think of anything at this point aside from how much more cock she was going to have to take.

XXXXX

Fairways away from the end, also I do not like scat which is exactly why I made that part about the hose as vague as possible, trust me on this it's not my thing. Ain't that ironic?


	4. Chapter 3

CH3: Blue Moon

XXXXX

Ok this time we're going to take a little darker spin into this one, but don't worry, it's not over by a long shot, I hope.

XXXXX

Alison was brutally fucked on her first night following her utter cum stuffing from Caesar, she was at the mercy of the legions warriors all of whom had pretty impressive cocks of all sizes and textures, she was expected to obey them at all times, she was first shoved into a pillory outside in the main encampment where the warriors would all gather for their daily fucking.

She was next to 4 other women all of whom seemed to have been here for far too long, each one of them couldn't seem to reply as if their brains had been completely fucked out of them, she had a feeling she was going to experience the intensity of fucking like theirs, hopefully not lose her mind when it happens.

She regretted that as she was pumped full by a row of 4 men, she still had 126 more to go, and that wasn't even it, this was her first company or so of men, she still had plenty more to please before the week was out. By the afternoon she was dragged out of her pillory and pulled along like cattle to a mining area where the warriors had women pulling carts.

Each woman there had a dildo stuffed into each hole; they all worked with the dildos rubbing inside of them, Alice recalled seeing a dozen women collapse from the orgasms rather than fatigue, she felt sorry for them as they were immediately punished by spanking them with metal tipped paddles. Alice narrowly avoided orgasming near the end of the day, but it seemed luck favoured her.

She managed to release her sexual build up in her measly cage, she wasn't alone though, other women who held it in let it loose that night along with her. The afterglow of her orgasm made her quite horny, but she couldn't get a chance to fuck any of the other women, guards posted around the fence made sure none of them could have sex until they allowed it.

She hated the bastards; she didn't voice it though, knowing them they had a pretty brutal punishment for those who speak badly of Caesar or the legion. She held it off doing anything for the night and allowed sleep to come to her, even in this cold and freezing place she could take a rest, of course it didn't make her happier about the whole thing.

1 week later…

She spent day after day in this nearly savage routine, her belly began to bloat, not from pregnancy but from semen that the legionaries kept stuffing into her. Of course they realised having an overburdened woman going about was a foolish thing to do, so they helped her push out the semen by stepping on her engorged stomach. By the week's end she was nearly broken, she couldn't tell from one man's cock to another or for that matter if the legionaries had stuffed the dick of a dog, Brahmin, or rat inside of her.

The last day of her week long torture had come at last, as morning came over the camp. Alice was awoken to the regular sounds of horns and shouting, the cage doors opened and before she knew it, a blast of water knocked her out of her clothes and off the rags of her bed and unto the hard earth. Shouts and jeers from the legion warriors got the women off the ground to face the hose for their daily wash up.

Alice followed suite, gritting her teeth as water washed away the dirt and grime off her body, but not the bruises or markings made by the abuse of her tormentors. As their legion handlers came, they picked her out first, for some reason she had the impression that Caesar had something in store for her.

As they dragged her off she felt a guard from behind begin to put a leather collar around her neck, it wasn't just a leather collar it was one that was decorated with gold and silver, but the shape of it from what she could tell was of the legion's symbol. She wondered why they had gone out of their way to make such a thing, but before she could guess she was pulled into a tent outside of Caesar's.

The guards left her alone with 4 beautiful women dressed as scantily and whorishly possible, the clothes they wore weren't really considered clothes more like see-through strips of cloth. Their vaginas, breasts and asses were clear in the morning light, they all looked seductive. But they all shared something in common; they had all been branded with the bull on their bodies.

It didn't take the 4 of them to begin careful cleaning of her body, she never felt such a feeling ever, at least not like this, having soap and sponges with careful timid hands running over her whole body. It made her nearly orgasm from the constant touch of the other women, it was better than her bath at the Tops.

The amount of time it took for the women to fully clean her and then begin carefully redressing her in a similar garment to that of hers, of course they added specific additions to her own 'clothes' a G-string which had a dildo attached was rammed ever so fluidly into her gaping cunt with supple grace. She felt the long phallus reach her cervix and press up against it. But that wasn't enough for the handmaidens; they added a few nice touches, such as a couple of clip on nipple clamps which had a silver chain running across it. On the chain itself, it had the Legion's Bull in black gloss.

It was then the maidens pushed her out of the tent and back into the open where plenty of legionaries threw snide looks at her and some cheers, but what also got her attention was the look of disappointment in some of them. It seemed strange; they usually kept up the repour of jeers and sadistic tension even when it was usually a quiet day.

As they reached Caesar's tent they found the flaps open wide and ready, Alison trudged steadily onwards to her impending fate, as they entered into the den of the bull, she wondered if he really did just plan on her being one of his many harem slaves. Or if he had something far worse in mind for her.

As they approached the interior of the tent, they found Caesar stoic as ever until he saw her all prepared for judgement, it was then he gave her a wolfish smile.

"Oh good." He said smugly. "It's time…"


End file.
